Tale of the flute, Gatomon's Journey
by Laserlight
Summary: Gatomon finds a flute, and ends up with some friends and a journey she never thought she'd have!Wizardmon/Gatomon pairing (Chapter 5 up)
1. The flute awaits!

  
Authors note: (always seem to be one of these before a fic isn't there?) This is my first fic I put in public!   
All fames are welcome!(bring 'em on!) Now that I pointed that out lets get straight to the point :I do not own digimon!!!!!   
Well on with the fic.  
  
~Tale of a flute,Gatomon's journey~  
  
Gatomon was tossing and turning. "Can't a simple digimon get any sleep around here!! How can everyone   
else get to sleep with that noise!!" The cause of this noise happened to be Davis snoring ever so loudly. She decided to walk around.   
All of the digidestined agreed to have a sleepover party in the digiworld.   
  
Looking around the forest she walked in, there was a strange shimmer. Gatomon walked towards it.  
She picked the object up. It was a flute, made out of some unknown material. The end looped into a circle three times.  
"What would this be doing here? We don't have flutes in the digiworld."   
  
Ah! I see the flute found someone!  
  
Gatomon turned around. A creature with tan fur, wearing a white dress and black shoes was hovering in the air.   
Her black hair was down to her shoulders. Her ears where long and pointed. She looked like a cat and a human at the same time.  
  
"Who are you! What do you want!" The creature frowned at the now very defensive Gatomon.  
  
I'm not you're enemy, I'm the mistress of this flute. Gatomon, the flute wants your help.  
  
She relieved her defense. This made no sense at all. 'Hell, I wake up in the middle of the night because of   
Davis' friggin' snoring only to find a flute wants my help' she thought. "How am I gonna help a flute?"  
  
This flute is enchanted. Lets say for now, it has it's own will. You need to destroy the evil that wants this flute.  
There is a prophecy that the flute is very afraid of. It can destroy this world and the real world! You must help us!  
  
'Great, another prophecy. Just what we need right now' "Whats the prophecy?"  
  
A bright soul buried in past,  
A dark soul, spreading vast,  
Collide shall both, craving power of the flute,  
End shall one, destroyed by thine precious loot.  
  
"This means the flute chose me because it'd think I'd win?" Gatomon yawned. She was getting tired.   
The mistress smiled.  
  
Yes. Will you help?  
  
'On normal circumstances hell no. Damn, I wish it was.' "Yes, I'll help."   
  
Thank you!   
  
Gatomon started back.  
  
One thing before you go.  
  
"What?"  
  
Please don't tell anyone about the flute, or this prophecy. No one else can help you with this journey   
unless I tell you. I need you to come back at this same spot at night. We have a nice surprise for you.  
  
Gatomon just got worried. "This means none of the digidestined. Oh crap." She walk back to where the other   
digidestined were sleeping. Davis was no longer snoring. She settled on the sleepingbag that was Kari's. 'Note to self,   
don't trust any flutes after this journey.' With that thought, she fell asleep.  



	2. But...but you're supposed to be dead?!

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews

Authors note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer than 500 words. I wanna thank the person who gave the anonymous review about writing what I want instead of others. It's my story no one else's right? So, thank you whoever you are! I hope you guys like the fic whether or not Gatomon gets paired up with some other digimon you like. Now with that done, on with the fic!

Gatomon sat up. Last night didn't really help with the factor of sleep. She looked around. Kari was talking with Yolie. Cody was still asleep. Davis and T.K. were fighting over something. Izzy was on his laptop. Tai and Matt were laughing with Augumon and Gabumon. Ken just watched Davis and T.K. with a frown. Sora, Joe, and Mimi couldn't come. All the digimon were stuffing their faces with food. She got up and walked towards the rest of the digimon. "Is there any food left for me?" Gatomon asked. Tentomon handed her some food. Being the very hungry digimon she was, she scarfed it down. 

Hawkmon studied the still fighting T.K and Davis. "Don't you guys think we should break them up?" He pointed to them. All of the digimon looked at each other. "Kari will break it up." Patamon answered. "She always does." Gatomon looked around. "Not this time guys. It looks like Kari left with Yolie somewhere." Hawkmon sighed. "Who's gonna go break 'em up?" Veemon and Patamon walked/flew up to Davis, T.K., and Ken. "Guys, can't you just quit fighting?" Ken said with a disgusted look on his face. " For the last time Davis, it's TK!" Davis smirked. "Fine T.H. but stay away from my girl." "T.K., Davis that's enough! Stop fighting!" Patamon and Veemon shouted in unison. The boys stopped fighting at once. Veemon and Patamon could hear some mumbling from them. They walked/flew back to the rest of the digimon.

"Guys I appreciate that you stopped the two boys, but Cody could've woken up." Armadillamon hushed. "Which reminds me, what time is it?" Wormmon asked. Hawkmon shrugged. " I don't have a watch." "What are we gonna do? I'm bored." Veemon stated. "Tag?" Patamon suggested. "Nah, besides I don't feel like tiring myself out." " How about hide and seek?" Hawkmon replied. " No, with your view you can see everybody." " I know! How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Veemon received very strange looks from the other digimon. "Do you even know what that is?" Gatomon asked. "No, but Davis always says about playing that with Kari." All the digimon had sweat drops on their head. Armadillamon picked up some sticks and put them in a pile. "Armadillamon what are you doing?" Patamon asked. Armadillamon held out a bag of marshmallows. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm still hungry." 

All the digimon got the same idea. "Lets have a marshmallow roast!" Hawkmon picked up a long stick. "But, how are we gonna get a fire to start?" Patamon asked. Agumon came over. "Easy, just watch! Pepper breath!" Agumon's attack started a small fire for the marshmallows. "Mind if we joined?" Gabumon asked. All the digimon started to gather around the campfire and roast marshmallows. Occasionally Davis and Veemon used the burning marshmallows as torches. Agumon and Gabumon told funny stories of when they were on their way to defeat Piedmon. The digidestined joined in later. The "Grand Marshmallow Roast" lasted until 9:30. By then everyone was tired. 

Gatomon was heading for the forest to meet the mistress of the flute, until Kari spotted her. "Gatomon, where are you going? Aren't you going to sleep now?" Gatomon hesitated for a moment before saying anything. " I, err, I'm just gonna take a walk for a while. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Kari smiled. "Ok just don't spend too much time up." 

She walked into the forest. 'God, I hate lying to Kari.' She found the flute exactly where she left it. 'I might as well get this over with.' She picked it up.

__

Hello Gatomon. I see that you came back.

Gatomon turned around. " I'm ready to go now." 

__

Good. Please lend me the flute.

"You need the flute in order to teleport us somewhere?"

__

No, this is just for your surprise.

The mistress played a solemn tune. Something landed a few yards away in back of Gatomon. She turned around. A few yards away, a wizard was looking around at his new surroundings. He looked obviously confused about what happened and then spotted Gatomon. "Wizardmon…" was all you could here from Gatomon when she passed out.

_Oh, my…I didn't think she'd pass out. I'll teleport you to the starting point and wait until she wakes up._

Wizardmon nodded and picked up Gatomon. Soon they were teleported to a small area with two sleepingbags. 


	3. Nice bandit, bad Piratemon!

Authors note: It's been a while since I wrote. I'm trying to figure out some of the names for the new characters. Oh well. For those of you who are still reading this, Thank you! By the way, my email address is [dsilent_angel@hotmail.com][1] if you want to comment/flame me. Well, on with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Wizardmon carefully placed Gatomon on the sleeping bag. "Nice to see you too" he replied softly. He got to the other sleeping bag and went to sleep. 

Next morning Gatomon woke up. "Kari, I had the strangest dream that I found this weird flute and Wizardmon came back…and…" she finally opened her eyes. What she found was a sleeping Wizardmon a couple of meters away."…My god it was real!!" A few seconds later, Wizardmon woke up. "Good morning." Was all he managed to reply before yawning. Gatomon just blankly stared. She walked around him three times and stopped right in front of him. Then she picked up and examined one his hands. "Err..Gatomon, what are you doing?" She smiled before hugging him tightly. "Just checking to see if you were real." 

__

I take it that you like the surprise.

Gatomon and Wizardmon backed off each other. Both of them blushed. They turned to see the creature. "Who are you? And where am I? I thought I was-"

__

Dead? 

__

"Yes. How did you know that?"

__

The flute allows me to use my powers at certain times. When I can use my powers, I can go through people's memory. I went through some of her memories and found you. Another power I have is healing. I revived you from the dead.

"This is confusing, but I have no other choice but to rely on that." Gatomon stepped forward_._ "Where do we go now?" The mistress pointed toward a dirt road.

__

Follow this path. It should lead to a town. You have to meet someone there.

"Meet someone? Who?" The mistress shook her head.

__

I don't know. That's all the flute tells me what you should do. 

"It's okay. We'll find out somehow. What should we call you anyway?"

__

My name is Mahou.

"Lets get going." Mahou disappeared. "I never thought I'd be taking orders from a flute." Wizardmon muttered__. Gatomon shrugged. "Neither would I. But I thought I would never see you alive again either." The duo went down the road with no trouble at all. They finally reached a small town. 

"Where do you think we should start?" Wizardmon looked around. "I don't know. Looks kind of big." Many digimon were on the streets. Gatomon heard something in the distance.

"Stop it!" "Quick! Go after her! She's getting away!" Footsteps could be heard. It was getting closer. "Gimme that you worm!" The running footsteps stopped. "NO ONE EVER calls me a WORM! Flaming Strike!" Smoke could be seen. "Ahh! My hand!" The running footsteps started again. Soon whatever it was zoomed past and knocked over Gatomon. Then it stopped to help Gatomon up. "I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and I need to get out of here!" Gatomon finally got a chance to look at her. She had a long snake-like body with two long arms and legs. She was about the size of Gatomon. Her skin was lime green and her eyes were maroon. She had thin gloves on her hands and short boots.

"Get her!" Three new digimon came in view. They were small, tan digimon with daggers and bandannas over their heads. "Lightning Paw!" That sent two of them running. "I'll teach you not to mess with us, girl!" He charged towards the snake digimon. " Bring it on! Flaming Strike!" Her hand glowed red, almost like fire. She punched the charging digimon very hard. The small digimon staggered back a couple of steps. "I'll get you for this." He stared running with the rest of his troop. 

"Sorry about that. Thanks for helping me out." " No problem! Why where they after you anyway?" "I'll tell you that later. Right now, we have to go someplace else." They got out of town into a small clearing in the woods. "My name is Chikaramon, what's yours?" "My name is Gatomon." "My name is Wizardmon." "Now that we have all introduced ourselves you want to know why I was being chased by those guys, correct?" She pulled out a small amulet. "This is why." Gatomon looked at the amulet closely. " Hey, there's an inscription on it!" Chikaramon looked at the inscription. "In..Inochi…kuru….Inochi kuru. Hmm. Inochi kuru. I wonder what that means?" " This is all very puzzling." Wizardmon was now inspecting it as well. "Well, what do we do now?" Chikaramon rubbed her stomach. "I don't know about you guys, but I need some food!" 

__

That can be taken care of.

Chikaramon stepped back from the creature that appeared right before her. "What the hell are you?!" Wizardmon placed a hand over her shoulder. "Relax. It's just Mahou. She's a friend of ours."

__

Good. You found her. Now, about the food, what do you want?

"Found her? What does that mean?" Gatomon looked at the confused digimon. "She's supposed to come with us?"

__

Yes.

"What's going on?" After explaining the whole situation to Chikaramon, she seemed to understand most of it. She turned to Wizardmon. "So, you're supposed to be dead?" Wizardmon nodded. Then she turned to Gatomon. "And you're one of the digidestined?" Gatomon also nodded. "God, this is getting to be a weird day." "That reminds me, what were the digimon chasing after you called?" "Those dimwitted thugs? They're called Piratemon." She said with a smirk. "Well let's get going! Where do we go, anyway?" 

__

You need to find a cave around here. There's something in it you might find handy later on.

"Ok let's go!"

__

   [1]: mailto:dsilent_angel@hotmail.com



	4. I feel a Migraine comming on...

Authors note: I finally write again! School, stress, and the dreadful writer's block kept me at bay. That and everything else. On with the fic! ~Laserlight

Disclaimer for the day: Don't ask! I do not own digimon! If I did, I wouldn't be poor. Don't sue me! The only characters I own are the piratemon and Chikaramon.

            ~Tale of the flute, Gatomon's journey~ 

After endless hours of walking, the trio found themselves at the edge of a cliff. Despite the beautiful scenery of the forest and the darkening sky, the group was disappointed. 

"Damn it! All this walking for nothing! This is NOT a good day." Chikaramon complained. She sat on a nearby rock.

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse than trying to calm Kari down when she's hyper! Talk about your major cat walks." Gatomon muttered. She too, had sat down.

"This is tiring." Wizardmon admitted. Searching for a cave wasn't his best idea of having fun. Then again, it wasn't as bad as when he had worked for Myotismon.

Gatomon took a good look at the surroundings. Now that the digiworld was restored, it looked stunning. The forest seemed liked it was glowing. The sky also added to its beauty with pastel colors of pink and orange. She moved closer to the edge. Her eyes closed in deep thought. If she hadn't remembered her past, she would still be working with Myotismon. She wouldn't know who Kari really was. She wouldn't have remembered Wizardmon as her friend. She would only know the pain and suffering Myotismon had inflicted upon her. Every hidden scar on her back and paws burned when she thought of him. "Every time you look at me with those eyes," he always said, glaring at her with his own "I'll have to hurt you." Gatomon winced. She didn't have to remember this stuff!

"Gatomon?" A soft voice called. She turned and glanced at Wizardmon.

"I'm fine…" she said. He nodded, but still looked concerned. Gatomon got up and peered over the ledge. It didn't seem that high. She was too far away to get a good look. She stepped closer to see better, when all of the sudden the ledge broke.

"Help!" Gatomon shrieked. She embedded her claws into the rock, but the rock started to crumble.

"Gatomon!" Wizardmon shouted and flew towards her. Chikaramon started to scale the cliff as the only way to get down. Gravity won and Gatomon plummeted down to the ground. 

"Gatomon! NO!" 

Wizardmon rushed to the ground to where Gatomon lay. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"I feel like a bus hit me…" she moaned. Her senses came back immediately. "Where are we?"

Chikaramon jumped from the side of the ledge and landed in front of them. 

"Good job Gatomon! You found the cave!" She pointed to them. The cave was burrowed deep within the ledge. Gatomon brushed herself off, and with the help of Wizardmon, got up. They continued to the cave.

It wasn't a normal cave at all. As soon as they got inside, they noticed that the walls were completely made of crystal. The crystal walls themselves seemed to have a profound glow. It was actually brighter inside than out. The trio continued down the passageway until it came to a stop. A small alter made out of crystal stood there. On that alter was a bracelet. 

"Is that what we are supposed to get? Just a silly bracelet?" Chikaramon spat.

It is MORE than a silly bracelet. The wearer's power will increase dramatically. Your amulet does the same thing. This bracelet is for Gatomon.

Mahou had appeared behind them. Chikaramon wasn't exactly pleased. 

"Stop sneaking up on us like that!" She hissed. Mahou simply glared at her. 

"Those two aren't getting off to a good start…" Gatomon thought. In her own way, it seemed like the digidestined were here again. She walked up to the alter and reached for the bracelet. 

Wizardmon hadn't talked since they entered the cave. His senses were telling him to go back. Something about this cave wasn't right to him. The walls gave off the first warning. And caves usually have more than one tunnel. The strange alter the bracelet was placed upon was certainly not natural. The whole cave looked…

"Gatomon it's a trap!" he yelled. It was too late. The walls glowed brighter, blinding everybody inside. When the glowing stopped, Wizardmon was the only one conscious. 

"Gatomon! Wake up! Gatomon, you must wake up!" He tried everything he could to get the feline up again. In the distance, a low scattering could be heard.

                                                Gatomon's dream

"Gatomon? Where are you? Gatomon!" Kari called. The other digidestined were looking for her too. 

"Gatomon!"

"Come out Gatomon!"

"Gatomon! Are you there?"

"I'm here!" 

Gatomon ran towards Kari.

"Gatomon! Come out Gatomon!" She cried. Gatomon waved her paws at Kari. 

"Kari! I'm here! Can't you see me?"

"Gatomon! Come back!" Kari fell to the ground in tears. Gatomon tried to put her paw on Kari's arm. It passed right through her.

"This isn't real!" She said in bewilderment. 

The dream world shattered and Gatomon awoke. Wizardmon was standing in front of her. 

"Wizardmon, what happened?"

"Stay behind me." He replied. Gatomon looked past Wizardmon. Something was coming through the tunnel fast.

                                                Chikaramon's dream

"Chikaramon is not back yet, sir."

"She is probably coming home right now." The old digimon replied.

Chikaramon stepped inside the room. "Waddya mean? I'm right here!"

"But sir-"

The elder slammed his fist against the table.

"Enough!"

The rookie whimpered and exited the room.

Chikaramon was getting agitated.

"Are you deaf and blind?! I'm right here!"

He only sat there like Chikaramon didn't exist.

"YO GRAMPS!" 

Something then dropped from the ceiling and hit Chikaramon's head. It passed right through her. She awoke from the trance. Gatomon and Wizardmon were fighting another creature. It resembled a huge spider. 

"What the hell is that thing?!" She shrieked.

"I am Arachnimon!" it hissed as it headed right for her. Chikaramon smirked.

"Not the best thing to do. Fire daggers!" Chikaramon balled up her glowing fist. Four red-hot daggers appeared. She threw them at the abdominal section. Arachnimon stopped in her tracks. It gave off a screech of pain.

"Gatomon! Get the bracelet!" 

Gatomon headed up toward the alter while Wizardmon and Chikaramon fought. Arachnimon decided not to fight, but to take hostages. It harshly picked up Mahou and set off with the others quickly behind it.

                        Mahou's dream

Blackness surrounded her. It was an endless black void. She had recognized this place before. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"This can't be…" She continued to study the void with amazement.

"He's dead! I can't be here!" Tears formed in her eyes. Before long, she realized what this was.

"This can't be! No! BLACKW­­-"

Her eyes opened after the confusing dream. She looked up and saw Arachnimon carrying her through the long tunnel. The others were following. Right now, she was in a pissed off mood.

"Are you the one who made the cave?" she fiercely whispered to the creature. It nodded and chuckled menacingly. 

"Yes. It takes the prey's desire to see what they wanted too. How did you like it?" Mahou was not at all pleased. Seething with anger, she pulled a sword out of thin air and stabbed it through Arachnimon's head. It obliterated into a million pieces.

"Mahou! What did you do to it?" Chikaramon asked. Mahou gave her a furious look and held up the sword.

"I killed it. It's caused enough pain already. Let's go." Everyone was shocked. Not only had her voice changed, she sounded infuriated. They walked silently until they reached the opening. She made the sword disappear afterward.

"Did you get the bracelet Gatomon?" Mahou questioned. Gatomon nodded and gave it to her. She inspected it carefully.

"Unmei Nigeru" She mumbled. 

"What?"

Mahou revealed the inside of the bracelet. The words Unmei Nigeru were scratched in. Gatomon took the bracelet and clasped it onto her arm.

"So, where to next?" Chikaramon mentioned.

"The beach. It's that way." Mahou pointed to the east. " I'm going to go now." And with that, She vanished. 

Chikaramon scoffed. "Leave it to us to do all the walking."

The trio started walking to where the strange demi-human pointed.

Mahou sat in the void around her. It was full of a multitude of colors swirling about. It was here that she watched over Gatomon and her friends.  She's had enough excitement for today. That damned Arachnimon had to make the cave with the walls. The black void was the one place she'd rather be. Unfortunately, that void was…

"Thinking about something?" a voice asked. Mahou jumped.

"Don't do that! And yes, I was thinking about something." She turned around to glance at the person behind her. He had silver hair and navy blue eyes. The clothes he wore were also silver.

"Was it important?" Her eyes narrowed in thought. Was thinking about her own desires important?

The mysterious figure put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before disappearing.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back."


	5. A Day On The Beach...With Myotismon?!

Author's Notes: Thanks for the tips Kyer! I hope I get it right this time. BTW, when are you going to get the Next Chapter of Knight of the Wizardmon done? Anyway, I got to the fifth chapter! If people are still reading this, I'll be happy. On with the fic! ~ Laserlight

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! I own Mahou and Chikaramon.

~ Tale Of The Flute, Gatomon's Journey ~

"Yeah! The beach!" Chikaramon exclaimed. The pale green digimon hastily took off her boots and gloves and made a mad dash towards the ocean. Gatomon purred as she felt the sand between her toes. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, even the breeze seemed to be happy. Wizardmon sat near the water listening to the tranquil waves. 

"You know Gatomon, it's been a long time since I've felt this peaceful." He mumbled. Gatomon nodded.

"I know." She lied down and watched the cerulean skies. 

"What's it like to die?" She nonchalantly asked. Wizardmon lied down beside her. His eyes squinted in remembrance and pain.

"Cold. It was void of any light. Nothing really existed except for pain and sorrow. There was nothing but wandering souls. Now that I think about it, there was one that looked almost exactly like Mahou."

"Where is Mahou anyway?" She asked. She sat up and glanced around. The figure sitting the farthest away from the group was Mahou. Her eyes looked distant.

"She's thinking about something." He mentioned. Gatomon mockingly glared at him.

"Are you still reading other peoples thoughts without permission?" Wizardmon laughed.

"No, General Gatomon, just observing." 

Chikaramon glided through the deep water with ease. She twirled a couple of times and made a loop.

"God, I love the water." She thought. She made more elaborate moves before glancing around. 

"Something is missing…" She took another glance. The ocean appeared normal. Lots of different plants, seashells… She realized immediately and swam to shore.

"Hey guys! There's no fish!" She shouted. Everyone gathered around.

"Are you sure?" Gatomon asked. Chikaramon nodded.

"Not a fish in sight."

"I've been studying this ocean myself because of that." A voice replied. The group turned to see an owl digimon. His small eyes bore into theirs.

"How rude of me! My name is Saitokumon. Ever since I have come here, I've been studying this ocean. It seems that some energy barrier is blocking them from coming in."

A cold laugh came from behind them.

"You fools! Do you think anything could possibly live in the black ocean?" Both Gatomon and Wizardmon recognized that voice. They reluctantly met the sight of Myotismon. 

"How…" Gatomon spat. She couldn't get the rest out. The one standing before her, whom she and the digidestined had killed TWICE was standing before her again. Wizardmon gripped his staff and shot death glares at the corrupt digimon. Chikaramon had sensed the feelings and also took a defensive position. Saitokumon had noticed the others and stood back. But Mahou, she was enraged beyond words. Her claw like hands were tightened in fists so hard that her palms bled. Her normally white dress was now a shade of dark crimson, soon turning black. Her catlike ears were flattened against her head. And her eyes were filled with hate. Before anyone had time to react, she pulled out her sword and pinned Myotismon to the ground. Everyone was shocked; let alone Myotismon who was practically stunned by the reaction.

"YOU! GIVE ME ONE SEMI-DECENT REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU NOW!" she bellowed. The dress she wore was pitch black and was getting darker by the second. Everyone around her stepped back. 

"Wh-who a-a-re you?" He managed to get out. The shock made him stutter. The sword wasn't really helping either.

"Don't give me that crap! I know you saw me, just as I saw you! Just before you killed Blackwargreymon! Just before poor Oikawa had almost regained his body! You made many suffer, yet you do not know who they are?" She had lowered her voice a little, but her rage only increased as she pressed the sword against his neck. 

Myotismon only smirked.

"Ah yes, the spirit who possessed Blackwargreymon. How was it like to feel your friend die before your eyes, and in his body?" He laughed evilly as Mahou had started to shed tears. She pressed the sword against his neck harder. Blood started to trickle out as he laughed.

"I did not possess his body! I merely occupied his mind. He did not deserve to die! He deserved the answers he wanted!"

"I gave him answers! I told him he was created by me! I told him that he was created to destroy!"

"You lied! He was not created to destroy! I know it!"

"Then why did he destroy the destiny stones?" 

Mahou didn't answer. Her eyes were filled with sadness and confusion, still filled with rage. Her dress was now a dark blue. She removed the sword from his neck and rammed it through his heart. He resolved into bits, leaving nothing but a weeping Mahou with her sword holding her up.


End file.
